inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:InuGami
Sesshomaru and Rin Hello, and (again) welcome. I'm sorry you couldn't edit Rin, but I've unlocked it now so everyone can edit it now. It was protected from editing by new users for some reason. As far as the debate between Rin and Sesshōmaru's relationship goes, I don't see any debates between them. There's no need to add a trivia section for it, but feel free to edit the relationship sections on their pages. P.S. I suggest that you include a link to your user page in your signature so that others can easily find your information. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 19:02, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :See this page for help. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 00:46, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Images Rowan Salazar [Talk] 19:13, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :You don't have to reupload it. Just edit the page and add the templates I mentioned above. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 00:25, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::You also need to add the to the file page. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 18:38, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Project talk:How to archive a talk page/Archive 1 Archive Hi, I've moved the archive to user talk namespace: User talk:RinxXxSessh/Archive 1. I know my reply wasn't clear last time, sorry for that ^__^' Ryoga (talk) 14:21, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :No, they won't see it, unless they click the archive link :) Ryoga (talk) 03:14, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::You're welcome. No, I'm not, sorry. The pairings I loved were InuXKikyo and MirokuXSango :D Ryoga (talk) 03:34, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :::No, I haven't :( Ryoga (talk) 06:44, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sesshomaru's age Thank you for your concern. Just to let you know, I have the InuYasha Profiles book, too, so I know that he is supposed to be 19. Other people keep tampering with it. Also, have you asked Tyraj to stop adding that information? If you have, please also provide me with links to the specific edits he or she has been making, and I'll see what I can do. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 19:00, June 4, 2012 (UTC) No references/proof I know that, and if Tyraj is adding information like that, you should him or her to add references and delete whatever they put up. If he or she continues adding stuff without references, you can easily just contact me or Suzaku and we will handle the situation. Or, you could start a topic on the articles' talk page and discuss it there. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 16:03, June 8, 2012 (UTC) - JINIERULES the frist to put up that rin and Kohaku love each and you shouldn't be the one to talk when you can't also just let sessy and rin just be close best friends without falling in love with each other one day. Sorry I though it was you who write this common on my talk page call me stupid after all these page were editied already and the preson had no username to it and I was on Rowan page asking to put Jaken Personality on his page and seen all your common to Rowan nothing else but talking about me what I find rude to me and thought you did the common after we agreed not to talk to each because we keep going back and fourth with each other and I hope you feel alot better.Tyraj 18:08, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:New account I think there is a way to delete your account and create a new one, but I don't know how. You should check the Wikia Community Central for help. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 03:36, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Archiving You've archived your talk page before. If you want to do it again, you can just move the pagename to your user talk page name with "/Archive 2" at the end, like you did here. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 21:40, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Leave it as it is. I've made it less interfering, but don't delete the message they left. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 00:15, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Rin I didn't write up the Kohaku and Rin relationship section, so I don't appreciate you saying that I made it seem like they were in love. Please don't think that just because someone edits parts of the page, it automatically means he or she wrote everything on there. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 21:21, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: When I refresh Karan's page, it seems it returns to normal. Perhaps the MediaWiki messed up those photos. Weird indeed. [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 04:00, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sesshomaru's land status position There was already a disussion to this effect here. As for the character of Rin and Sesshōmaru's relationship, without having read the interview, I can't really comment on that, but feel free to make edits as you see fit. Relationship sections can get a little tedious with main character articles, so I leave it to your judgment.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 20:59, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :After the recent conflict over the Lord of the Western Lands article, I read back over my talk page and remembered you telling me of the interview with Rumiko Takahashi that you had translated. Could you link me to that interview, if it's online? Looking at Takahashi's own words on this issue might be beneficial, since the canon status of the 'Lord of the Western Lands' title was brought into question. Thanks.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 16:39, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Kaede Hello, I'm responding to what you asked Suzaku and the answer is no, Kaede was always helpful when she was around. The guy who changed that page is somewhat of a nuisance, earlier he changed Kikyo's gender from female to "male/female". I reverted the edit. HalberdBanryu (talk) 01:05, January 15, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Re:April Fool's Prank If it's a prank, I guess there's nothing to it. Thanks for bringing it to my attention.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 02:19, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :No, no, no. I was afraid you would think that. No, I was referring to the anon who made the prank, not you. :) --[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:08, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Images Hey, thanks for letting me know. :) --[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 20:50, April 19, 2013 (UTC) By the way, where do you get your HQ Final Act images?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 19:53, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Why do you ask? Is that a violation to the copyright images? :No, I was just curious. I'm looking for images, and I was just wondering what source you used.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 21:06, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :I do alot of browsing on the web alot of google image searching and bing (mostly google) and I collect the pictures (big fan if you can see). Mostly some of the good ones can be found on fanpop.com.RinxXxSessh (talk) 22:10, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Kikyo's light/spirit Well, technically Kikyō can do anything she wants with her own spirit without it affecting Kagome. Kikyō's soul is only able to sustain her body (to the limited extent she can on her own, without the use of soul collectors) because it split off from Kagome's soul. Even when Kikyō dies, she goes into the afterlife and doesn't return to Kagome's body. Following her resurrection, Kikyō is truly a different entity than Kagome altogether. With that said, I don't think Kikyō's spirit is actually sustaining Kohaku, but rather some of her spiritual power. In the moment that Kohaku's Shikon Jewel fragment was taken by Naraku, Kikyō's power left the Jewel and entered his body and I think that it was used up in that instant in order to revive him. So I don't think there is actually a part of Kikyō that continues to live on inside Kohaku; it was more like a one-time use of her spiritual power. That's probably why everyone referred to it as Kikyō's "light," rather than her spirit. The light here being used in reference to the speck of purification that Kikyō left in the Shikon Jewel.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 00:10, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Please say or do something Alright, thanks for letting me know. But in the future, you don't need to lead multiple subheadings on my talk page, since it's essentially the same issue. You could have just added further comment under the original heading. But anyway, I'll look into it.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 19:10, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Immortality First of all, there's no such thing as semi-immortality. I think I saw it on Kōga's page, but was too lazy to remove it. You're either immortal or you're not, there is no in-between. There is a difference, however, between true immortality and biological immortality. The latter being that you can't die of natural causes, the former being that you can't die no matter what. Secondly, yōkai age far slower than humans do, but that doesn't make them immortal; afterall, Hōsenki died of old age. So we have no evidence that Shippō is immortal or even possesses eternal youth; we only know that he ages really slowly, just like Inuyasha and many other demons in the series.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 16:56, May 16, 2013 (UTC)